Starting From Scratch
by WickedElphaba
Summary: What exactly happens after the Wicked show is over? I didn't really know what genre so if you read by genre, I promise nothing! Formerly Life After Death.
1. Prologue

**Life after Death  
**  
Authors Notes:

Contains spoilers! It is basically the end of the show here!  
  
This is going to be a Wickfic show which will explain what happens right after Fiyero (now a scarecrow) comes back to the castle and says "It worked!" I am going to try to make it as good as possible.  
  
I do not own any of the Wicked characters. I really wish I did though.

AND I AM ELPHABA!

** Prologue**  
  
As Elphaba sat in the dusty trap in the castle, she could only focus her thoughts on how awful it was to set her lover aflame. The image kept playing over and over in her mind, stabbing her heart. She knew she would have to pretend to hate Fiyero, but that evil girl-what was her name, Dorothy-was not going to be easily fooled. Why did she have to set him on fire, the only thing that could physically hurt him?  
  
The emerald-skinned girl began to think up a list of alternative ways to fool Dorothy, but before her guilt consumed her entirely, she jumped into alertness at the sound of footsteps. Was it an enemy? Was it a friend? It was more likely an enemy judging from her public title. But perhaps it was a friend. Could it be...?  
  
"It worked!"  
  
Fiyero!

Please Review, but be kind. I am still fairly new to all of this!


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note Thing: Hello! This is the chapter where the title comes from now. I did change it to make another author happy. To that author: I am sorry I made the former title too close to yours. Anyway, it gave me an idea so I thank you! I will try to make my chapters longer too. As I continue to write they will probably get longer (and hopefully better too).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wicked characters. I really wish I did. And I wish I had Idina's "larynx of steel" as my friend puts it. Idina rocks. And Norbert rox my sox. Yero my hero!  
  
I AM ELPHABA! (my new trademark )  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elphaba's heart leaped with joy as she heard the ring of her lover's voice.  
  
"Fiyero!" she cheered as she crawled out of her pit of despair, flinging herself into his arms, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"So am I." Fiyero said, still in the embrace, "So am I."  
  
For a few minutes the two stayed there, holding each other, blocking out everything until reality caught up with Elphaba.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Elphaba yelled, surprising Fiyero, who practically fell out of her arms, "What in Oz are we going to do?"  
  
Elphaba fell into a teary heap. Fiyero tried to untangle her from the mound of green and black.  
  
"What do you mean, Elphie? What is wrong?" he asked, kissing her hand in an effort to calm her down.  
  
"Yero, I mean what will we do?" she said still sniffing a little, "Where will we go to? Where will we live? How will we live? We cannot stay in the castle. The entire Gale force will come soon to search the place. And neither I, nor you now with your current," Elphaba said looking at Fiyero's straw limbs, "well, state can go anywhere without some amount of chaos. And for all we know the Gale force could be right outside right now! Or worse! They could be out hunting for you! And I won't let them destroy you!"  
  
Elphaba crumbled again, silently crying, simply repeating "I won't. I won't."  
  
Fiyero realized that this was just some of the things she had been worrying about. Only a few of the many troubles that she had taken in as a burden to herself. She had been piling this guilt like the straw on the camel's back. She never stopped hurting. He realized he would be the only one now who could help Elphie.  
  
Fiyero put his hand in hers and thought hard about what he would say to her.  
  
"We will just need to, well, start from scratch. I know it will not be easy. I know. But I also know that we have each other. And after everything, we are still here. We are still here together. And nothing- nothing and nobody-will tear us apart." Elphaba smiled. "When did you become so deep Mr. Dancing-through-life?" She said with a laugh and a last sniff. Fiyero laughed. Elphaba noticed once again the twinkle in his eye as he laughed. She loved it when he laughed. "Since I met you, Elphie." Fiyero replied as obvious as if she had asked what color her skin was.  
  
I hope you liked that. Please REVIEW! I know it was a little mushy. But come on! Elphaba/Fiyero love is so cute! 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long. I was had a bit of writer's block and then my computer got a virus. Then I went away to camp (which was tons of fun! I met another person at camp named Michelle who loved WICKED, but still not as obsessive as me!) And, well...Oy! It became a bit of a mess. But as you can see, the chapter is now done. I will always continue this story, but it may take me a little while. Basically, bear with me. Also, this chapter is fluffy...but hey! Who doesn't like fluff?! It will have more of a plot later on. And the chapters will get longer too as it goes on  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wicked characters. Please don't sue me. I have liticaphobia!!(Fear of lawsuits)  
  
Elphaba awoke the next day in bed still thinking about everything she had said last night to Fiyero. This time, however, she was not having a nervous breakdown about it and was sorting through everything with a calmer attitude, or as calm as she could get with the Gale Force chasing after her.  
  
"Hey, Fabala! Sleep well?" Fiyero asked. He was already dressed and ready to start his day. This looked strange in comparison to the still-in- bed, still-in-night-clothes, and still-groggy Elphaba.  
  
"Mmm," Elphie nodded at her love.  
  
"I'm glad you are doing better," he said as a smile formed on his face. Elphie smiled right back.  
  
"I'll be down in just a minute," Elphie told Fiyero. He nodded at her and left to arrange some food. Elphaba got out of bed and attempted to straighten out her very tangled hair with her fingers. She wanted to look somewhat decent for Fiyero and tried with all her might. The effort was to no avail. She threw her hands up in exasperation. Elphaba was usually able to do something with her hair, but without a brush or comb, she was out of luck. She changed into a black frock and went downstairs to meet her man.  
  
"Um...hope you like your toast very, very crunchy," Fiyero said with a please-forgive-me look on his face. He showed Elphaba the plate of somewhat burnt pieces of bread. Elphaba merely laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm usually a pretty good cook. The toaster just hadn't been used in a while. And I had to be super careful," Fiyero acknowledged his straw limbs and looked a bit ashamed of his ability to make toast.  
  
"No! No! It's fine!" Elphaba assured him, "Uh...black's my favorite color! And its not even all burnt!" She took a big bit of the toast. It didn't taste that bad. For that matter there was nothing wrong with it. She took another bite and Fiyero's face rose. Fiyero took a piece too and paused, realizing that he couldn't eat it. A sad look entered his face and Elphie's guilt took over again.  
  
"Oh, Yero! I'm sorry! I never meant..."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"If you hadn't said that spell I'd be lying dead in some corn field. If you hadn't said that spell we wouldn't be here together. Even if I don't eat anymore its worth being alive here with you. And that's worth everything," Elphaba began to smile as Fiyero continued, "Heck, it might be better this way in case we start running down on food then we only need food for one person. And even if I can't eat, we can still kiss, right?" Fiyero began to eye Elphaba mischievously. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and gave in as she leaned toward Fiyero.  
  
They kissed making themselves and the other feel as if they were back at Shiz. This created somewhat of a bittersweet atmosphere as it reminded them with a stab that they would never see their college friends again. They both tried to shove this out of their minds and thought only about this moment. Just this moment.  
  
They broke and shy smiles broke out on Elphie and Fiyero's face. Elphaba looked back at her toast as Fiyero softly studied her face. They stayed like that for a moment and then Elphaba began to speak.  
  
"We still need to decide what we are to do next. We need to restart our lives. So we need to figure out first where we are to go. We need to a place where we can find supplies, but no one is ever going to find us,"  
  
They sat for a while and tried to think of a way to spend their lives together. Not an easy thing to do mind you. After some "I know!...No, no. It won't work," and "Oh wait! I got it!...Never mind!" they came to an idea that had possibility.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know that was short. Sorry. And yes, they have toasters in Oz. How else would they get their toast? Please REVIEW!!! And the updates will get closer together now that I'm home from camp.


End file.
